Fairy Tail et le destin des faucheurs pourpres
by xuanviet
Summary: Au retour d'Edolas, tout Fairy Tail est en fête. Enfin, presque... Une personne n'a pas le moral: après tout, presque tout le monde à retrouvé une personne qui lui est chère. Tout le monde, sauf lui... Mais lorsque le passé et les vieux démons refont surface, ainsi qu'un nouveau danger, comment la guilde réagira-t-elle ? Anciennement: Les Jumeaux de Fairy Tail. (Bientôt crossover)
1. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Cette fiction est la première de toutes celles que j'ai en stock que je poste ! Je peux d'ailleurs vous dire que j'ai les pétoches à l'idée de poster. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter tout de suite avec mes papotages inutiles, ça attendra la fin du chapitre.

Disclamer: seuls Ever et Ethan sont de moi, le reste appartient à M. Hino

Alors, bonne lecture !

Et une dernière chose, excusez pour les fautes d'orthographes, je n'arrive pas toujours à les repérer.

* * *

«Ice make... lances !»

Aussitôt l'incantation terminée, des dizaines de lances de glaces se dirigèrent vers un mur qui tenait à peine debout.

«Déviation !»

Juste avant que les lances ne touchent leur cible, celles-ci partirent à droite et à gauche du mur, sans toucher celui-ci.

«Ever ! cria quelqu'un qui s'approchait en courant, tu n'as rien ?  
-Non, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répondit la dite Ever en sortant de sa cachette.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? intervint l'auteur de la première attaque, toujours sur ses gardes.  
-Je m'appelle Ever, répondit la jeune fille, et voici Ethan, mon frère jumeau. Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
-Grey, je suis Grey Fullbuster, répondit l'adolescent.  
-Qu'est ce qu'un étranger vient faire dans ces ruines ? demanda Ethan, plus personne ne vient ici depuis des mois !  
-Je suis en mission pour ma guilde, expliqua Grey, je dois retrouver un objet et le rapporter à son propriétaire.  
-Ta guilde ? Tu appartiens à quelle guilde ? questionna Ever soudainement intéressée.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, la nuit commence à tomber, on ferait mieux de rentrer. Grey tu peux venir avec nous pour cette nuit, il n'est pas bon de rester seul la nuit ici : on ne sait jamais sur quoi on pourrait tomber, déclara Ethan.»

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Grey accepta, après tout, il n'avait nul part où dormir, et, de plus, il avait entendu des rumeurs disant que les voyageurs seuls qui rentraient dans ses ruines n'en ressortaient jamais.  
Il suivit Ethan et Ever, qui le menèrent vers une petite maison en peu en retrait par rapport aux ruines. Grey en profita pour détailler les deux étrangers. Ethan était plutôt grand, bien qu'ils devaient avoir le même âge. Il avait des cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux de la même couleur. Il était plutôt musclé, et ne cesser de couver sa sœur d'un regard protecteur. Ever, elle, devait une demi-tête de moins que moi. Elle était plutôt menue, mais n'avait pas l'air fragile pour autant. Ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient au niveau de la taille et ils étaient attachés de manière à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas devant ses yeux. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient mauves, une couleur peu habituelle.  
Pendant que Grey était occupait dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua pas le brusque changement d'atmosphère. Il s'en rendit compte quand il vit les jumeaux se figer brutalement.

«Un démon... finit par dire Ever au bout d'un moment.  
-Quoi ?! s'exclama Grey, comment un démon pourrait vivre ici ? Selon mon employeur, il n'y avait aucun danger des ces ruines !  
-Eh bin... Ton employeur s'est bien foutu de toi ! Cependant, je croyais qu'on s'était occupé de tous les démons, reprit Ethan en s'adressant à sa sœur.  
-Apparemment non, répondit celle-ci.  
-Amène Grey à l'abri, je m'occupe du démon.  
-Mais... essaya-t-elle de protester.  
-Ever, pour une fois, fais ce que je te dis, tu as déjà assez utilisé ta magie pour aujourd'hui.  
-Bien, céda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, fait attention à toi grand frère.

-Je peux me battre si c'est ça qui vous dérage, intervint Grey qui se préparer déjà à lancer une attaque.

-Tu ne connais pas la puissance de ces démons, va avec Ever, le coupa Ethan.

-Mais… protesta Grey. »

Grey n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose, que déjà, après un rapide regard entre les jumeaux et un « téléportation », il se trouvait dans une sorte de petite chaumière.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ?! s'exclama Grey.

-Dans le seul endroit sûr dans ses ruines, enfin, on n'est pas vraiment dans les ruines, mais bon… lui répondit Ever.

-Comment ça « pas vraiment dans les ruines » ?!

-Actuellement, nous nous trouvons dans une illusion que j'ai créée. Seuls moi et Ethan peuvent en entrer et en sortir comme bon nous semble, expliqua Ever.

-Tu es en train de me dire que tu es en train de me séquestrer là, c'est ça ?

-Entre autre, répondit Ever. »

Pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes, Grey chercha un moyen de sortir de l'illusion. Cependant, ne trouvant rien, il finit par renoncer, et se calma petit à petit. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Ever.

« Est-ce que… »

Grey s'arrêta net quand il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ever. Celle-ci était toute pâle et avait le souffle court. Elle était assise, le dos appuyé sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Voyant que son état semblait vraiment grave, Grey se précipita à ses côtés.

« Hey ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? commença-t-il à paniquer.

-Ça va, ce n'est rien. Ça arrive quand j'utilise trop ma magie, répondit-elle d'une voix plutôt faible.

-Tu l'as à peine utilisée !

-Tu sais, il existe le matin dans une journée, répliqua-t-elle sarcastique. »

Au moment où Grey allait répliquer, Ethan apparu dans la pièce. Celui-ci remarqua presque immédiatement l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ever.

« Ever ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas te surmener ! la réprimanda Ethan, bien qu'au fond, on pouvait voir qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour elle.

-Je vais bien, ça va passer, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer malgré sa faiblesse.

-Tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Peut-être que Grey t'as cru, mais je te connais bien, et en plus, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrives !

-Ce n'est pas comme si c'était grave, répliqua Ever.

- Habituellement, ce n'est peut-être « pas grave », mais là, tu es dans un pire état que d'habitude ! Tu es toute fiévreuse ! Grey, pose là dans son lit, je vais chercher de la glace, déclara Ethan.

-Si tu n'avais pas remarqué toute à l'heure, je suis un mage de glace, intervint Grey.

-Dans ce cas, essaye de faire baisser sa température, je vais chercher des médicaments, déclara Ethan avant de disparaitre. »

Grey pris délicatement Ever dans ses bras, et alla la déposer dans son lit. Cependant, avant qu'il ne la pose dans son lit, Ever finit par dire.

« Pour un mage de glace, tu as une température corporelle étonnamment élevée ! remarqua-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas parce que la glace est mon élément que je vais avoir la température d'un glaçon ! se justifia Grey.

-Pas faux, répondit Ever à moitié somnolente.

-Au lieu de parler, reposes toi, déclara Grey quand il vit que Ever luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua qu'Ever s'était déjà endormie dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement dans son lit et fit apparaitre de quoi rafraichir la jeune fille. Ethan arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une infusion dans laquelle il avait mélangé plusieurs plantes médicinales. Il releva doucement la tête d'Ever afin de lui faire boire petit à petit. Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui faire boire son infusion, Ethan invita Grey à le suivre dans le salon, laissant Ever se reposer au calme.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Ever commençait à émerger lentement de son sommeil. Ne voulant pas se lever tout de suite, elle écouta d'une oreille discrète la conversation qu'entretenait son frère et Grey.

« … dans un endroit aussi reculé ? demanda Grey intrigué.

-On a choisi de vivre reclus dans les montagnes à cause du regard des gens, commença Ethan, à cause de notre quantité de magie trop élevée, ils avaient peur de nous, expliqua-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « quantité de magie trop élevée » ? questionna Grey, et pourquoi ta sœur se retrouve affaiblie quand elle utilise trop sa magie ?

-C'est à cause de l'atmosphère qui règne ici, la nature baigne dans la magie noire, si je peux dire ça, un objet maléfique est scellé pas très loin d'ici, et c'est ce qui affecte Ever quand elle utilise sa magie.

-Et pourquoi cela ne te t'affecte pas ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas le même type de magie que ma sœur, expliqua Ethan.

-Et… quel est ta magie ? demanda Grey curieux.

-Ethan contrôle le chaos, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas affecté, intervint Ever. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent instantanément vers la jeune fille, quoi se tenait appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte qui séparait le salon et sa chambre. Elle avait reprit quelques couleurs, ce qui rassura son frère.

« Le chaos ? répéta Grey en fixant le concerné.

-Ouais, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on vit ici, grommela Ethan.

-C'est pas ta faute, déclara Ever, d'ailleurs, c'est plus la mienne que la tienne, reconnu Ever.

-Pourquoi plus la tienne que la sienne ? demanda Grey en se détournant d'Ethan pour, cette fois-ci, fixer Ever.

-Parce que je ne maitrisais pas encore totalement ma magie, et que celle-ci échappée souvent à mon contrôle, expliqua Ever.

-Et vous n'avez pas de mentors pour vous apprendre à vous contrôler ? Ou de famille ?

-Aucun des deux, répondit Ethan, on fait comme on peut.

-Et vous n'en avez pas marre de vivre reclus de toute civilisation ?

-On a l'habitude, bien que la solitude commence à peser, reconnu Ever.

-Et vous n'avez jamais envisagé d'intégrer une guilde ? questionna Grey.

-Quelle genre de guilde voudrait de mages qui ne savent même pas maîtriser leurs magies ? répliqua hargneusement Ethan.

-Et pourquoi ne rejoindriez vous pas Fairy Tail ? leur proposa-t-il. »

Grey se réveilla à ce moment la. Depuis leur retour d'Edolas, qui datait d'une semaine, il n'arrêtait pas de rêver de sa rencontre avec les jumeaux. Ne cessant de ressasser ses souvenirs, Grey se leva, se prépara et se dirigeât vers la guilde. Son humeur morose formait un étrange contraste avec l'ambiance de Fairy Tail qui était à la fête depuis le retour de Lisanna. A peine eu-t-il mit un pied dans la guilde que Nastu se précipita vers lui, le poing enflammé, en criant.

« Bats-toi l'glaçon ! »

Cependant, il fut coupé dans son élan par Erza, qui se dressa entre les deux garçons, tout en lançant un regard noir à Natsu.

« Natsu ! s'écria-t-elle, on ne se bat pas à l'intérieur !

-Aye ! répondit le concerné mort de peur. »

Grey avait assisté à l'échange avec un air complètement amorphe, ce qui n'échappa pas à une certaine mage de l'eau.

« Pourquoi Grey-sama à l'air si triste ? demanda Juvia inquiète. »

Sa remarque, bien qu'anodine apporta l'attention de toute la guilde sur Grey.

« Est-ce que tout va bien Grey ? demanda Lisanna, tu es tout pâle.

-J'vais bien, répondit-il brusquement.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que… insista-t-elle.

-Mais laisses moi tranquille à la fin ! s'énerva-t-il.

-Grey ! Ne lui parles pas comment ça ! intervient Erza. »

Grey regarda Erza d'un air dédaigneux. Puis il tourna les talons et quitta la guilde à pas rapides.

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Lucy.

-J'sais pas, il a du se lever du mauvais pied, lui répondit Natsu.

-C'est pas une raison pour en faire profiter à toute la guilde, intervint Mirajane.

-Ce n'est pas grave Mira-nee, il doit avoir une bonne raison pour être d'aussi mauvaise humeur, dit Lisanna.

-Il est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur ! répliqua Natsu. »

A peine eut-il dit cette phrase que Natsu se prit une claque derrière la tête.

« Aïe !

-Natsu, tu n'es qu'un idiot ! cria Reby, tu n'as donc pas compris ?

-Comprendre quoi ? répliqua Natsu.

-Pourquoi Grey est dans cet état là.

-Bah j'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ?

-C'est pas une question imbécile ! Ca me parait évident non ? Si Grey réagit comme ça, c'est parce que… commença Reby.

-Parce qu'il est jaloux ! compléta Erza qui venait de comprendre.

-Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lucy complètement perdue.

-Parce que Erza et Natsu ont tout deux retrouvé des personnes qui leur son chère, expliqua Reby, alors que lui…

-Ah ! J'ai compris ! la coupa Natsu, mais ça fait maintenant trois ans qu'ils ont disparus, il n'y a plus rien à espérer maintenant, continua-t-il.

-On dit bien que l'espoir fait vivre, intervint Loki qui venait d'apparaitre à l'improvise sans l'autorisation de sa maîtresse.

-Un homme, un vrai, n'a pas besoin d'espoir pour vivre ! s'exclama Elfman.

-Est-ce quelqu'un pourrait expliquer la situation à Juvia ? demanda cette dernière confuse.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien comprendre, reprit Lucy.

-Venez, je vais vous expliquer, dit Reby. »

Elle les entraina alors un peu à l'écart, et demanda à Mirajane de leur apporter des boissons. Cette dernière le fit rapidement, bien que l'on pouvait voir que depuis que Grey était parti, elle n'abordait pas son sourire habituel.

« Alors, tu nous expliques ? demanda Lucy. »

Voyant qu'elle avait toute l'attention des deux filles, et de quelques membres de la guilde qui n'étaient pas présents lors des évènements passé.

« Eh bin… commença Reby. »

_Flash Back…_

« Oh ! Alors c'est ça, Fairy Tail ? demanda Ever devant le bâtiment de la guilde.

-Eh oui ! Bienvenu chez moi ! déclara Grey avec un grand sourire, allez viens, on rentre, continua-t-il. »

Grey poussa rapidement les grandes portes qui fermaient le bâtiment, puis entra dans la guilde suivit d'Ever. Cependant, à peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'une chope de bière l'accueilli en pleine tête.

« Oups, dit alors un garçon aux cheveux rose, tu n'excuseras Grey, je t'avais pas vu, reprit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Sale tête à flamme ! J'vais te tuer ! s'écria Grey en sautant sur le dit tête à flamme. »

Ever, quant à elle, regardait tout les recoins de la guilde. Quand elle vit la bataille générale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle pensa tout de suite à Ethan qui adorait se battre. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs s'adressa à elle.

« Bonjour, tu es nouvelle ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue auparavant. A moins que tu ne sois ici pour intégrer Fairy Tail, dit-elle, au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Lisanna Strauss, finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ever Nightwood, enchantée de te connaitre, répondit Ever en lui rendant son sourire, et tu as raison, je suis ici pour intégrer Fairy Tail.

-Génial ! Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici ! s'exclama Lisanna, viens on va aller voir le maitre pour qu'il te pose la marque de notre guilde, continua-t-elle.

-Euh… en fait, j'aimerais attendre mon frère, il avait dit qu'il devait finir quelque chose avant de nous rejoindre ici, et il n'est toujours pas arrivé, intervint Ever.

-Qui te dit que je ne suis pas arrivé sœurette ? lança une voix narquoise.

-Ah bah apparemment, je me suis fais du souci pour rien, reprit Ever en se tournant vers son frère.

-Bon alors, on va le voir ou pas ce maitre ? demanda Ethan en se tournant vers Lisanna.

-Oui ! Suivez-moi ! Le bureau du maitre se trouve au premier étage, dit Lisanna, je n'avais même pas remarqué que vous étiez frère et sœur, et pourtant, vous avez le même visage !

-Nous sommes jumeaux, précisa Ethan avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh… je vois. On est arrivé, s'exclama-t-elle, on se voit plus tard, finit-elle en laissant les jumeaux devant la porte de Makarof. »

Les jumeaux ressortirent du bureau quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés du maitre de la guilde. Celui-ci, quand il vit le chaos qui régnait dans la salle principale, se mit rapidement en colère en pensant déjà à tout les frais de réparations qu'il faudrait payer.

« Ca suffit ! cria-t-il, ce n'est pas bientôt fini tout ce bazar ? »

En l'entendant, toutes les personnes concernées avaient arrêté de bouger et de parler, et avaient reporté leur attention sur leur maitre.

« Voilà, je préfère ça ! continua ce dernier, je vous présente nos nouvelles recrues, Ever et Ethan Nightwood ! Je vous prierez de ne pas les traumatiser dès le premier jour ! Sur ce, je dois partir à la réunion des maitres de guilde, je reviendrais dans trois jours, pendant ce temps, pas de bêtises ! »

Une fois que Makarof eu quitté la guilde, celle-ci se calma peu à peu, bien qu'elle resta relativement bruyante. Ever et Ethan étaient le centre d'attention. Les questions fusaient de toute par, et les jumeaux essayaient d'y répondre du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Cependant, ils se figèrent quand la question qu'ils redoutaient fut posée : « quelle est votre magie ? ». Ils se regardèrent, indécis, ne sachant pas s'il fallait l'annoncer tout de suite ou attendre un peu.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de leur dire maintenant vous savez, intervint Grey.

-Non, c'est bon, de toute manière, ils finiront bien par le savoir un jour où l'autre, dit Ethan, je suis le dragon slayer du chaos, reprit-il en haussant la voix afin que toute la guilde l'attende, et Ever est la dragonne slayer de la psychose, finit-il. »

La guilde était restée bouche bée suite à la déclaration d'Ethan. Après tout, tout le monde pensait que Natsu était le seul dragon slayer. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

« Quoi ?! Des dragons slayers ?! s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux rose, vous avez été élevés par des dragons ! Que sont-ils devenus ? demanda-t-il curieux.

-Doucement Natsu ! Ne commence pas à les assaillir de questions ! le réprimanda Lisanna.

-Ca va, ça ne nous dérange pas, et pour ton information, nos dragons nous ont abandonnés, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont devenus, expliqua Ever.

-Ils vous ont abandonnés ? répéta Natsu.

-Ouais, le sept juillet de l'an sept cents soixante-dix-sept, précisa Ethan.

-Tout comme Ignir…

-Et c'étaient qui vos dragons ? demanda Grey, vous ne me l'avez pas encore dit. »

Voyant le silence des jumeaux, il reprit.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me répondre si ça vous gène.

-Ce n'est pas ça, commença Ever.

-C'est plutôt que c'est difficile à assumer, expliqua Ethan.

-Les dragons qui nous ont élevés et qui nous ont appris notre magie étaient Lenodia et Acnologia, finit par annoncer Ever.

-Acnologia ? Le dragon noir de l'apocalypse ? C'est impossible ! s'écria une personne dans l'assemblée.

-Et pourtant, Ethan est bien le dragon slayer du chaos, répliqua Ever.

-Et qui est cette Lenodia ? demanda une fille aux cheveux bruns.

-La compagne d'Acnologia, lui répondit Ethan.

-Il a une compagne ?

-Ouais mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est fréquentable, continua Ethan avec une mine sombre.

-Ethan… commença Ever.

-C'est bon, coupa ce dernier, je vais faire un tour. »

Le départ d'Ethan signa la fin des questions. Le reste de la guilde retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Ever se retrouva vite seule, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle allait se diriger vers le tableau des annonces pour y jeter un œil, mais, cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, Natsu lui tomba dessus.

« Hey ! Ever ! Bats-toi ! s'écria Natsu.

-Natsu ! On ne parle pas comme ça aux filles ! intervint une fille aux cheveux rouges écarlate, je m'appelle Erza Scarlet, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Ever, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, finit-elle avec un sourire.

-Moi de même, répondit Ever en lui rendant son sourire, il est toujours comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en parlant de Natsu.

-Toujours, intervint Grey en se rapprochant du petit groupe.

-Je t'ai rien demandé à toi ! répliqua Natsu, alors ? C'est oui ou non ? reprit-il en regardant Ever.

-D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

-Génial ! s'écria Natsu, viens, on va sur la plage ! continua-t-il en entrainant Ever derrière lui, tu viens Happy ? demanda-t-il en passant devant un petit chat bleu.

-Aye sir ! répondit celui-ci.

-Dans ce cas, je viens aussi ! déclara Grey en se lançant à leur suite. »

Cependant, Kana, la fille brune de toute à l'heure, le coupa dans son élan.

«Tes habits Grey !

-Mince ! Ca me reprend ! Tant pis, je ne vais pas rater leur combat ! déclara Grey.

-Au fait Grey, c'est toi qui à fait venir les jumeaux, intervint Lisanna.

-Ouais, et alors ? demanda le concerné.

-Ils ressemblent à quoi leur pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Je n'ai jamais vu celui d'Ethan, mais Ever crée des illusions et peut se téléporter, c'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment, répondit Grey, si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à venir les voir !

-Si Lisa y va, je viens aussi, déclara une jeune fille –Mirajane- qui semblait être la sœur de Lisanna.

-Dans ce cas, je viens aussi, annonça Erza.

-Arrêtes de tout faire comme moi sale copieuse ! s'écria Mirajane.

-Je ne fais pas tout comme toi, et arrêtes de penser que tu es le centre du monde ! répliqua Erza. »

Leurs regards lançaient des éclairs, mais au lieu de se sauter dessus comme elles en avaient l'habitude, elles se précipitèrent dehors pour voir le combat entre Natsu et Ever qui avait déjà commencé. Grey se lança à leur suite, tout comme Lisanna.

Arrivés dehors, ils purent constater, que pour le moment, Natsu avait un léger avantage sur Ever. Cependant, sentant le regard de son frère, qui venait d'arriver, sur elle, Ever se téléporta derrière Natsu, et commença un combat au corps à corps. Etant un peu plus agile, Ever prit un léger avantage, qui ne dura pas longtemps, puisque Natsu se remit à utiliser sa magie de dragon slayer. Ayant une magie purement offensive et directe, Natsu avait l'avantage sur Ever qui avait une puissance magique brute moins forte.

Cependant, le combat dégénéra rapidement, quand, par inadvertance, Natsu lança son « rugissement du dragon » en direction de Grey, qui l'esquiva tant bien que mal en poussant Erza, qui se tenait jusqu'à lors à côté de lui, sur Mirajane. Les deux filles entamèrent alors un combat, entrainant rapidement avec elles Natsu et Grey. Voyant que le combat commençait à dégénérer Ethan se saisit de la main de sa sœur pour l'entrainer à l'écart.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ethan ? demanda Ever inquiète pour son frère. »

Voyant que son frère n'avait pas l'intention de répondre, elle enchaina.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? insistât –elle.

-Tu es sûre qu'on a fait le bon choix en intégrant une guilde ? finit par demander Ethan après un court silence.

-Tu doutes encore ? Après ce que nous a dit Maître Makarof ? répondit Ever.

-Je ne sais pas… La dernière fois qu'on s'est mêlé aux autres mages, ça s'est mal fini… chercha à s'expliquer Ethan.

-C'était il y a deux ans ! C'est du passé maintenant ! On a apprit à maitriser nos pouvoirs ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! essaya de le rassurer Ever.

-Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que nos pouvoirs ne sont pas stables ! contra Ethan.

-Et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que depuis un certain temps on les maitrises de mieux en mieux ! répliqua Ever. »

Ethan ne répliqua rien, sachant que, de toute manière, sa sœur avait raison. De plus, se resocialiser après des années d'exclusion ne leur ferait pas de mal. Mais, ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était de voir sa sœur s'éloigner de lui en se liant avec d'autres personnes. Jusque maintenant, ils avaient toujours été ensemble, même durant leur formation de dragon slayer, et la perspective de perdre sa sœur le terrifiait.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons intégré une guilde et que nous allons faire de nouvelles rencontres que je vais te laisser tomber, déclara Ever.

-Comment … ? commença Ethan.

-La psychose inclus tout ce qui est mental, lire dans les pensées en fait partie, expliqua Ever. »

En comprenant que sa sœur était allée fouiller dans ses pensées, Ethan se renfrogna quelque peu, cependant, en voyant la mine d'ange qu'afficha sa sœur, il ne put bouder plus longtemps. Il se rapprocha rapidement de sa sœur, et la prit dans ses bras.

« Promet moi de ne pas m'abandonner, murmura Ethan dans les cheveux de sa sœur.

-Tu doutes encore ? demanda Ever, je te rappelle que c'est justement pour ne pas que l'on soit séparé que j'ai demandé à Lenodia de me prendre en tant qu'élève.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre, marmonna Ethan.

-Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, après tout, tu es mon grand frère adoré, murmura Ever en resserrant l'étreinte de son frère.»

Après cet épisode, les jumeaux se sont parfaitement bien intégrés dans la guilde, bien que quelques personnes aient peur d'eux à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être très appréciés de tout le monde. Cependant, on pouvait constater qu'Ever était plus impliquée dans la vie de la guilde que son frère. Effectivement, Ethan était peu présent à la guilde, et donc souvent en mission. Et mis à part sa sœur ou Grey, c'était seul qu'il faisait ses missions. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très entouré le peu de temps qu'il passait dans la guilde.

Le temps passa, les jumeaux développèrent des nouveaux pouvoirs, mais rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de savoir quelles étaient leurs nouvelles aptitudes. Et un an après leur entrée dans la guilde, cette dernière accueillait un nouveau couple. Après quelques semaines de secret, Grey et Ever avaient décidé d'officialiser leur relation. Ils s'étaient fais quelque peu charrier, Grey avait eu le droit à quelques menaces venant des plus proches amis/amies d'Ever, et d'un nez cassé en guise de bénédiction venant d'Ethan.

_Fin du Flash Back…_

« Attends deux minutes, Grey a une petite amie ?! s'écria Lucy en coupant le récit de Reby.

-Avait, rectifia Reby.

-Juvia a une rivale amoureuse, s'exclama cette dernière entourée d'une aura noire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Lucy.

-Tu le saurais si tu ne m'avais pas coupé, l'accusa Reby, alors, tout à basculé quelques mois après... »

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre (relativement long), dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toutes remarques bonnes ou mauvaises peut être constructive. Je vous demanderez qu'une chose, si vous voulez me faire une critique négative, allez-y doucement, histoire de pas trop me saper le moral ! Pour le rythme de publication, je ne sais pas encore, comme je pars bientôt en vacances, je ne pourrais peut être pas publier avant la fin de celles-ci, à savoir, fin août (et oui je pars dans un trou non paumé, mais où je n'aurais pas accès à la wifi...), mais ça me permettra de bien l'avancer !

Et vous pouvez toujours passer faire un tour sur mon profil, histoire de voir les autres idées que j'ai en tête !

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, profitez en bien (surtout que le soleil est revenu !) !

Bisous, Xuan.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre deux (nan parce qu'au début, je me suis dit que j'allais poster tout les 10 du mois... raté) enfin bon, vous l'avez, c'est le principal ! ensuite, comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, le titre de la fiction à changé, vous aurez deviné que bientôt (mais pas dans ce chapitre), vous aurez un mélange des mondes de Fairy Tail et de Pandora Hearts. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis là dessus, bien que la suite soit déjà écrite (dans ma tête, et malheureusement pas sur l'ordi). Enfin bon, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et que cette fois ci, j'aurais le droit à une review (parce que mine de rien ça vous motive à écrire). Bonne lecture !

Disclamer: seuls Ever et Ethan sont de moi, le reste appartient à M. Hino

P.S.: J'espère n'avoir laissé aucune faute.

* * *

« Tout a basculé quelques mois après… reprit Reby »

_Flash Back…_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que Grey et Ever avaient officialisé leur relation et un autre évènement allait secouer la guilde. Effectivement, l'examen de rang S approchait à grand pas, et tous les mages susceptibles d'être sélectionnés pour participer à l'examen étaient, soit en mission, soit en plein entrainement. Tous voulaient être au meilleur de leurs capacités, pour augmenter leurs chances de sélection.

Et un beau jour, vînt l'annonce tant attendu. C'était le midi, le moment où la guilde était la plus fréquentée, le maître sorti de son bureau, et se plaça sur la rambarde du premier étage. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des membres de la guilde, et quand le calme fut à peut près obtenu, il prit la parole.

« Cher membres de Fairy Tail, comme le veut la coutume, je vais dès maintenant dévoiler les noms des participants à l'examen de promotion de rang S. Cette année, l'examen aura lieu dans les ruines d'Inphéria. Les candidats sont…»

En entendant ce nom, Grey se figeât. Il remarqua, du coin de l'œil, qu'Ethan avait eu la même réaction que lui. Inphéria… Grey se souvenait parfaitement bien de ce nom, après tout, c'était dans ces ruines qu'il avait rencontré les jumeaux. Le mage de glace était tellement absorbé dans ses souvenirs qu'il n'entendit même pas la fin de l'annonce de Makarof. Il sorti de ses pensées quand Ever, après avoir essayé d'obtenir une réponse de son petit ami pendant quelques minutes, perdit patience et décida de le secouer comme un prunier.

« Hein ?! Késsipass ? s'exclama Grey en reprenant contact avec la réalité.

-Tu te réveilles enfin ? demanda Ever. »

Question purement rhétorique, puis que c'était cette dernière qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi tu m'a secoué comme ça ? fini par demander Grey après avoir lancé un regard noir à Ever.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? répliqua Ever.

-Entendu quoi ? s'interrogea Grey.

-Je suis sélectionnée, annonça Ever d'une voix calme.

-QUOI ?! s'écria Grey sous le coup de la surprise.

-Ethan aussi l'est, accessoirement, ajouta Ever.

-QUOI ?! s'écria une nouvelle fois Grey.

-Tu radotes choupi, tu sais, c'est un signe de vieillesse, se moqua Ever.

-Ne m'appelle pas choupi, siffla Grey.

-Roh ! Quel mauvais caractère ! s'exclama Ever avec un sourire sarcastique.

-Ever, quand tu auras fini de martyriser ce pauvre Grey, tu pourras te préoccuper de l'examen, intervint Ethan.

-Mais voyons Ethan, je ne martyrise pas ce « pauvre Grey », et bien que je ne le montre pas, je me préoccupe de cet examen, répondit Ever au tac au tac. »

Bien entendu qu'elle se préoccupait de l'examen, après tout, tout comme son frère et Grey, Ever avait reconnu le nom des ruines. Et elle savait que cette année, l'examen serait particulièrement dur cette année, puisqu'il se déroulera en présence de magie noire.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le vieux a décidé de faire l'examen dans ces ruines, après tout, on l'avait prévenu de ce qu'il s'y trouvait, remarqua Ethan.

-Peut-être qu'il veut justement s'assurer que l'objet est bien scellé, répondit Ever.

-Peut-être… répéta Ethan peu convaincu.

-Enfin bon, le plus étonnant, c'est que cette année, l'épreuve de déroulera en solitaire, renchéri Ever.

-QUOI ?! intervint Grey.

-Hey, l'homme des glaces ! Arrêtes avec tes « QUOI » ! Tu nous casses les oreilles ! hurla Natsu.

-Appelles moi encore une fois « l'homme des glaces » et c'est toi qui finira en glaçon ! répliqua Grey au tac à tac.

-Tu préfères le yéti peut être ? répondit Nastu moqueur.

-Rahh ! rageât le dit yéti avant de se jeter sur son camarde »

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une énième dispute dans la guilde. Commençant par être lassée par ces bagarres incessantes, Ever quitta discrètement la guilde, et alla s'isoler sur la plage se trouvant derrière cette dernière. Et comme elle l'avait dit à son frère, l'examen la préoccupée beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le montrait. Elle se souvenait parfaitement bien le sentiment de malaise et d'épuisement qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait la magie dans les ruines. Cependant, elle savait que si le maître avait choisi cet endroit, et que si elle avait été sélectionnée, c'était qu'il la pensait apte à surmonter ce handicap. Ever cogita tellement dessus, qu'elle fini par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.

Ever fut réveillée quelques temps plus tard par son frère qui n'était pas du tout discret, bien qu'il l'essayer, et qui faisait un tapage pas possible dans l'appartement qu'ils avaient acheté quelques semaines plus tôt. Décidant d'aller voir ce qu'Ethan était en train de faire, Ever se leva et descendit de la mezzanine dans laquelle elle avait installé sa chambre. Arrivant directement dans le salon, elle ne put que constater les dégâts. En effet, on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là : les placards étaient sans dessus dessous, le contenu des tiroirs avait été vidé et se retrouvait désormais par terre, le canapé et les fauteuils avaient été dépouillés de leurs coussins, qui eux, n'avaient pas encore été éventrés. En voyant le bazar qui régnait dans l'appartement, Ever resta quelques temps bouche bé, avant de reprendre rapidement ses esprits.

« ETHAN ! cria-t-elle.

-Ever ? Je t'ai réveillé ? demanda la voix lointaine d'Ethan.

-Viens ici TOUT DE SUITE ! continua-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Ethan en débarquant dans le salon, tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?! explosa la brune en désignant le salon.

-Ah, ça ! Ce n'est rien, je rangerais toute à l'heure, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

-Oh mais je ne m'en fait pas pour ça, dit moi plutôt pourquoi tu as fais ça ! Et trouves une bonne raison si tu ne veux pas être de corvée ménage pour le reste de l'année ! le menaça la cadette. »

Ethan souffla un peu pour la forme, avant de s'expliquer.

« Tu te souviens du talisman que t'avait vendu un charlatan quand on revenait de mission ? Celui qui est sensé immuniser la personne qui le porte contre la magie démoniaque, demanda Ethan.

-Attends, attends, attends, le coupa Ever, ne me dis pas que tu crois à ses bêtises ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. »

En voyant que sa sœur se moquer ouvertement de lui, Ethan se renfrogna quelque peu avant de répondre.

« Non, mais ça vaut toujours le coup d'essayer, bougonna-t-il.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! continua de se moquer sa sœur, mais tu sais frérot, j'ai jeté ce bibelot une fois qu'il a eu le dos tourné, alors c'est normal que tu ne trouves rien ! expliqua-t-elle. »

Dépité d'avoir mis l'appartement sans dessus-dessous pour rien, et sachant qu'il serait de corvée ménage sans l'aide de la brune, Ethan marmonna des mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe inexistante, que même Ever avec son ouïe de dragon slayer n'entendit pas.

« Ethan, je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais si le vieux a décidé de me faire participer à l'examen cette année, à cet endroit, alors qu'il sait comment ça pourrait se passer, c'est qu'il me pense apte à passer au dessus de ce handicap, dit Ever en prenant son frère dans ses bras, tout ce passera bien, tu verras, fini-t-elle pour le rassurer. »

Elle laissa le silence s'installer pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

« Rassuré maintenant ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Oui… répondit Ethan au bout d'un moment.

-Tant mieux ! s'exclama Ever, maintenant, tu me ranges tout ça ! dit-elle en désignant le salon ravagé, je vais faire des courses pour le diner, à mon retour, tout a intérêt à être à sa place ! Sinon pas de diner pour toi ce soir, menaça-t-elle.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! répliqua le brun.

-Tu veux parier ? répondit sa sœur au tac-à-tac avec un sourire mauvais.

-Non, capitula Ethan en voyant le sourire de sa sœur.

-Tant mieux ! Bon j'y vais, à toute à l'heure ! s'exclama Ever en se téléportant.

-A toute, répondit Ethan dans le vide avant de commencer à ranger l'appartement. »

La semaine qui suivie cette scène et précédent l'examen se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur habituelle de Fairy Tail. Et bien que rassuré, Ethan se faisait toujours un peu de soucis pour sa sœur, tout comme Grey. Mais quand celui-ci avait remis le sujet sur le tapis, après en avoir parlé une bonne dizaine de fois, Ever qui commençait à en avoir marre d'en entendre parler l'avait enfermé dans une de ses illusions, et lui avait dit qu'il en sortirait quand il arrêterait d'y penser. Autant vous dire qu'elle a accepté de le laisser sortir quant elle vit qu'il était à deux doigts d'agoniser tellement il avait fin. Cependant, ayant compris que sa petite amie ne voulait pas parler de l'examen, Grey n'y fit plus référence durant la semaine.

Quand vint le jour J, Grey regarda le groupe de mage sélectionné et le maître partir pour les ruines depuis le quai de la gare de Magnolia. Bien qu'il ait arrêté d'en parler après avoir été enfermé dans une illusion de sa petite amie par celle-ci, Grey restait inquiet pour Ever. Cette dernière avait pourtant essayé de le rassurer en vain : Ever était peut être une bonne menteuse, mais quand on la connaissait bien, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle tripotait discrètement une mèche de cheveux quand elle mentait. Et quand la brune lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, non seulement elle avait joué distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, mais elle avait aussi évité de le regarder dans les yeux, signe qu'elle était anxieuse. Cependant, le brun avait décidé d'avoir confiance en sa petite amie et de croire en sa réussite, bien qu'il sache que la compétition entre elle et son frère serait rude.

Grey passa les jours suivants à se ronger les sangs en pensant à Ever et à l'examen. Et alors que les quatre jours durant lesquels se déroulait l'examen (voyage compris) étaient passés, Grey, ne voyant pas le groupe de mage revenir, se mit à s'inquiéter encore plus. Les membres de la guilde présents avaient bien essayé de le rassurer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, le mage de glace ne les écoutait pas, et restait dans l'optique qu'il s'était passé quelque et que ce quelque chose concernait Ever. Mais ses craintes n'eurent pas lieu d'être, effectivement, le lendemain matin, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit brutalement sur Makarof suivi des mages sélectionnés. Cependant, les jumeaux ne faisaient pas partis du groupe, et voyant ça, Grey se remit dans tous ses états. Mais, alors que la guilde fêtait joyeusement le retour des mages tout en se demandant qui avait réussi le test, les portes se rouvrirent brutalement sur Ethan qui entra dans la guilde tout sourire, fier comme un paon.

« Cherchez pas, c'est moi qui ai réussi l'examen ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est moi le nouveau mage de rang S de Fairy Tail !

-Alleeeeeez ! J'avais raison ! s'écria Wakaba, Macao, raboule le fric !

-QUOI ?! Mais non ! J'étais sûr que c'était Ever qui allait réussir ! répliqua le dit Macao en tendant quelques billets avec une mauvaise fois évidente.

-Tututute ! Qui vous dit qu'Ethan est le seul à être devenu un mage de rang S ? intervint Ever qui venait de passer le seuil de la guilde. »

Et alors que Grey se précipitait sur sa petite amie en criant « Ever ! », le reste de la guilde , dans une synchronisation parfaite, s'écria « QUOI ?! », rapidement suivi d'un « COMMENT ?! ».

« Eh ben, faut croire que le maître en a eu marre de nous voir nous battre, répondit évasivement Ethan. »

Voyant que la guilde n'avait pas réellement comprit, Ever expliqua.

« On s'est rencontré au point de départ de la dernière épreuve avec Ethan, et comme il fallait une seule personne pour l'essayer, maître Mararof a décidé de nous départager par un duel, et comme celui-ci s'éternisait sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne prennent réellement le dessus, et que les autres voulaient rentrer, il a décidé d'arrêter notre combat mais… expliqua Ever.

-« il a décidé », « essayé » aurait été plus approprié, la coupa Ethan, il s'est pris deux rugissements du dragon de plein fouet pour avoir essayé de s'interposer.

-Vous avez attaqué le vieux ?! s'exclama Natsu choqué.

-On l'a pas attaqué à proprement parlé, marmonna la brune, et après tout, c'est de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas à essayer d'interrompre un combat entre deux dragons ! C'était à ses risques et périls !

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il a décidé de faire de vous deux des mages de rang S ? demanda Lisanna en regardant Ever dans les bras de Grey.

-Il fallait le battre, et après avoir reçu nos attaques de pleins fouet il était KO, alors oui, répondit Ethan comme si c'était une évidence.

-Enfin bon, on s'en fou de la manière dont vous êtes devenus des mages de rang S, on fête ça maintenant ! Sortez les tonneaux de saké ! s'écria Kana.»

A partir de ce moment, la guilde fut réduite à un champ de bataille indescriptible : Macao et Wakaba, qui n'avaient pas attendu la fin de l'explication pour commencer à boire, avaient commencé à se chamailler gentiment, jusqu'à ce qu'à leur chamailleries entrainent les éléments les plus perturbateurs de la guilde.

Ever qui observait tout ce qu'il se passait d'un œil distrait tout en discutant avec Lisanna et Reby de l'examen. Cependant, la brune prêta un peu plus attention au combat quand son frère s'en mêla suite à une provocation de Natsu, qui était aux mains avec Grey. Mais en voyant que la bagarre commençait à devenir sérieuse, Ever se leva dans l'intention de calmer le jeu, mais ne s'approcha pas de la mêlée à moins de deux mètres, ne tenant pas particulièrement à se battre. Cependant, caché par les combattants, Ever ne vit pas arriver le tabouret lancé par une source inconnue, et se prit l'arête du dit tabouret sur la tempe. Le tabouret n'avait pas été lancé suffisamment fort pour la blesser gravement, mais assez pour qu'elle perde connaissance sur le coup.

Ever se réveilla quelques temps après, et mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, cependant, la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée était imprégnée de l'odeur de Grey. Trouvant qu'elle était allongée depuis trop longtemps, Ever décida à se lever et à rejoindre la cuisine. Elle n'était venue que peu de fois chez Grey, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle se repère dans la petite maison qu'avait pu acheter Grey au bout de quelques années d'économie. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle pu constater que le mage de glace avait préparé le diner. Remarquant que sa petite amie était réveillée, ce dernier l'apostropha.

« Alors, la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? dit-il moqueur.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je t'affuble d'un surnom débile, ne commence pas à m'en donner, répliqua la dite belle au bois dormant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal dans « la belle au bois dormant » ? demanda Grey.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal dans « choupi » ? répondit Ever au tac au tac. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, Grey marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante, et après quelques minutes à essayer de bouder sa petite amie, il rendit les armes devant le regard espiègle de cette dernière.

« Allez, viens manger c'est prêt, déclara Grey.

-Eh bah dites donc, on dirait que j'arrive au bon moment ! s'exclama un nouvel arrivant.

-Ethan ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? questionna Ever en se tournant vers son frère.

-Dis tout de suite que ma présence est indésirable tant que t'y es ! s'écria ce dernier.

-Bah ouais, répliqua la brune.

-Hannn ! T'as vu comment elle est avec moi Grey ? s'indigna Ethan.

-Ouep ! répondit ce dernier. »

Réellement choqué, Ethan afficha une tête de poisson hors de l'eau, et ne trouva rien d'autre à répliquer. Voyant la tête de son frère, Ever justifia.

« C'est que, tu vois, si on est trois à manger ce que Grey a préparé, on en aura moins que si on est deux à manger, dit-elle avec une petite moue.

-Alors si je comprends bien, ton estomac passe avant ton frère ! répliqua Ethan.

-Ouais ! répondit Ever avec entrain.

- … ! Grey, dis quelque chose ! fini par dire le brun après avoir digéré la réponse de sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? répliqua Grey qui ne voulait pas être mêlé aux disputes des jumeaux.

-Bah j'sais pas ! Défends-moi !

-Désolé, mais… non ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que tu manges avec nous ! essaya de se rattraper le mage de glace. »

Ethan afficha une moue boudeuse pour la forme, mais repris bien vite le sourire en voyant que Grey avait préparé des pâtes carbonara, ses préférées, et les préférées de sa sœur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout comme les soirs qui suivirent, ainsi que les semaines, puis les mois…

Cependant, cette routine fut brisée un an plus tard, lors d'une belle journée de printemps, alors que les cerisiers venaient de commencer à fleurir. Les deux dragons slayers jumeaux étaient partis il y a de cela une quinzaine de jours pour une mission de rang S, et devaient rentrer l'après-midi même afin que Grey et Ever puisse fêter leurs deux ans ensemble. Mais, alors que la nuit commençait à s'installer, Grey commença à s'inquiéter de l'absence de nouvelles, car il savait que s'il y avait eu un problème, Ever aurait trouvé un moyen de le prévenir. Le mage de glace les attendit jusqu'à la fermeture de la guilde, mais ne les voyant toujours pas revenir, il finit par se résigner et à rentrer chez lui l'air morose, tout en espérant que les jumeaux seraient de retour le lendemain.

Mais, il n'y eu aucun signe de vie de la part d'Ever ou d'Ethan le jour qui suivit, ainsi que toute la semaine. Commençant à être réellement inquiet, Grey finit par aller voir son « grand-père » afin de savoir si ce dernier avait eu de leurs nouvelles. Mas ayant obtenu une réponse négative de Makarof, le mage de glace décida de partir à leur recherche, Ever lui ayant dit où se déroulerais leur mission.

Mais même après avoir rencontré la personne ayant demandé aux deux bruns d'éliminer la guilde clandestine qui s'était installée dans la forêt entourant le village dans lequel elle habitait, Grey ne se trouva pas plus avancé. Car après avoir remis aux jumeaux leur récompense et leur avoir dit adieu, elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'eux. Inquiet, Grey voulut partir tout de suite à leur recherche, mais au vu de l'heure avancée, Lydia, la personne ayant formulé la requête, proposa au mage de glace de passer la nuit chez elle au lieu de la passer à rechercher les jumeaux. Grey accepta après avoir pesé le pour et le contre : d'un côté, il voulait partir tout de suite à la recherche des jumeaux, mais d'un autre il savait que fatigué comme il l'était, s'il partait à leur recherche, il n'allait être bon à rien.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir passé une nuit agitée à rêver des deux dragons slayers, Grey prit congé de Lydia après l'avoir remercier de son hospitalité. Le brun suivit un long moment le sentier de terre battue de la forêt sans aucun résultat, et alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à aller explorer la forêt en elle-même, il remarqua un détail qui lui avait échappé quand il avait emprunté le sentier pour la première fois : des traces de bataille, bien que peu marquées, partaient du sentier et se dirigeaient vers la forêt. N'hésitant même pas un quart de seconde, Grey se précipita à la suite des marques, imaginant déjà le pire en ce qui pouvait concerner les jumeaux. Et après avoir suivi les traces sur quelques dizaines de mètres, Grey déboucha sur une clairière.

A la vue de la clairière, le souffle du mage de glace se raréfia, pour finir erratique : les traces d'une bataille étaient visible, bien que celle-ci semblait quelque peu dater. Les traces de sang séché sur les tronc d'arbres ou encore sur le sol attestées de la violence de la bataille, tout comme quelques cratères dans le sol, ainsi que des arbres partiellement détruits ou arrachés. De plus, en observant mieux le paysage désolant se trouvant sous ses yeux, il remarqua que cela avait tout l'air d'une embuscade. En prenant conscience de cela, Grey pâlit brusquement, avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance en se disant que rien n'indiqué que les victimes de l'embuscade pouvaient être Ever et Ethan.

Mais alors qu'il essayer de se persuader de ça, le sang de Grey se glaça alors qu'il faisait une nouvelle fois le tour de la clairière : un éclat avait attiré son regard, et curieux, le brun s'était rapproché afin de savoir ce que s'était. L'éclat en question venait d'un collier, surmonté d'une crois dont le centre était orné une petite pierre bleue, mais le collier était recouvert de sang séché. Et si Grey était devenu plus pâle que la mort en voyant le collier en question, c'était parce qu'il connaissait très bien ce collier, et pour cause, c'était lui qui l'avait offert à Ever pour son précédent anniversaire. Sous le choc, et comprenant ce que signifié le collier couvert de sang sans sa propriétaire et la clairière détruite, Grey resta les bras ballants en fixant le dit collier sans savoir quoi faire et sans avoir réellement conscience de la réalité.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que le mage reprit pied avec la réalité. Il ne l'avait ni senti arrivé, ni entendu l'appeler, ni même vu quand elle s'était postée devant lui, mais la claque monumentale qu'elle lui donna le réveilla de sa torpeur. L'air hagard, il releva la tête vers l'auteure du fait, et se trouva nez à nez avec Erza. La rousse le regardait avec un air inquiet, mais quand elle prit la parole, ce fut avec un e voix ferme. Cependant, toujours dans un certain état amorphe, Grey écouta sans entendre le discourt de la mage de rang S. Il réagit cependant quand la mage de rééquipement essaya de le tirer hors de la clairière, probablement pour le ramener à la guilde. Il se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de son amie pour aller ramasser le collier qu'il serra en s'en faire saigner dans sa main, de telle manière qu'Erza ne pouvait distinguer se qu'il était allé chercher.

Le trajet du retour se passa dans le silence, bien qu'Erza essaya de tirer quelques mots du brun, notamment du pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette forêt et sur l'origine de l'état de la clairière dans laquelle elle l'avait retrouvé. Mais le mage de glace ne pipait mot, et avait le regard vide.

Ils arrivèrent à Magnolia le lendemain matin, et Erza, refusant que Grey aille s'isoler après avoir constaté qu'il était dans un état de choc avancé, emmena de force son compagnon à la guilde.

Bien que l'heure de soit pas très avancé, la guilde était déjà bien remplie, et comme à son habitude, elle était d'une humeur joyeuse, où il faisait bon vivre. Erza arriva à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar, où était assis Makarof, parmi les différents membres de Fairy Tail sans trop se faire remarquer, toujours suivie par Grey. Leur grand-père remarqua tout de suite l'état de Grey, mais écouta tout d'abord le rapport de mission de la rousse. Mais lorsque celle-ci raconta comment elle avait trouvé Grey ainsi qu'où, le maître tourna son attention vers celui-ci, qui avait toujours la même expression depuis qu'il était rentré dans la guilde. Mais voyant qu'il ne répondait toujours pas, et remarquant un bout de la chaîne dépassant du poing fermé de Grey, Makarof demanda à Erza de le lui prendre. Et quand la mage s'approcha pour lui dérober son bien, Grey réagit enfin et se débattit violement de manière à empêcher la mage de le lui prendre. Celle-ci du demander de l'aide à Natsu pour maitriser le mage de glace et ainsi lui prendre le collier. Mais la bataille ayant attiré l'intention du reste de la guilde, se fut l'ensemble des mages présents qui fut choqué quand ils reconnurent le collier ensanglanté d'Ever…

_Fin du Flash Back…_

« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda Lucy réellement intéressée par la fin du récit de Reby.

-Toute la guilde est partie à leur recherche, mais on n'a jamais trouvé quelque chose qui nous aurait permis de les retrouver ou encore de dire s'ils étaient vivants, répondit Reby le regard douloureux, et aujourd'hui encore, on ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

-Grey-sama a du être anéanti… murmura Juvia qui venait de prendre conscience que son cher Grey devait vraiment beaucoup tenir à la dragon slayer.

-Oui, confirma la mage des mots, en plus, il se rendait responsable de leur disparition, étant donné que c'était lui qui les avait fait intégrer la guilde…

-Et c'est de ma faute, la coupa Grey qui était revenu, Mira, un verre s'il te plait, continua-t-il en s'installant au bar.»

Après cela, la guilde resta silencieuse un moment, les ancien -ceux qui avaient connu Ethan et Ever- se remémoraient douloureusement leurs souvenirs d'eux, tandis que ceux qui ne les avaient pas connus avaient une sorte de malaise vis-à-vis de cette histoire qui avait visiblement beaucoup marquée la guilde.

Et alors que les conversations reprenaient petit-à-petit, une explosion se fit entendre à l'entrée de la guilde. Et quand la fumée due à l'explosion fut dissipée, la guilde put voir une silhouette méconnaissable, tenant à peine debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et avant de s'effondrer, la personne releva péniblement la tête et croisa le regard de Grey, qui la reconnue immédiatement…

* * *

Et voici la fin du deuxième chapitre, aussi long que le premier ! (Je ne m'en croyais pas capable !) Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Selon vous, qui est la mystérieuse personne qui est apparue à la fin du chapitre ? Ever, ou Ethan ? Ou encore un nouveau personnage ? En tout cas, vous aurez des réponses dans le prochain chapitre, que j'espère poster avant Noël !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review please !

Bisous, Xuan.


End file.
